Un San Valentín atípico
by RAkAoMi
Summary: Por primera vez en seis años de colegio, Hermione vivirá el San Valentín de una forma completamente distinta a la habitual. ¿Quién será el chico que marcará la diferencia?


**Nota de la autora: **26 de enero de 2007.

¡Buenas! Espero que estéis bien. Este nuevo Oneshot está relacionado con el tema de San Valentín y aunque sé que me pilla un poco pronto en cuanto a fechas, me hacía mucha ilu subir una historia con este tema. Además, sé que San Valentín cae este año en miércoles y como me pillará en Ohanes, no voy a poder subirlo a tiempo. Así que prefiero adelantarme ahora. Feliz día de los enamorados por adelantado.

Como suelo hacer en mis escritos, voy a mezclar un poco de todo: romance, drama y humor, pero el drama estará en muy poquita medida porque lo que pretendo principalmente es que sea un fic divertido, ameno y con mucho encanto para nuestra parejita protagonista. Para el fic me he inventado dos personajes que son hermano y hermana: David y Shelly Smith. Sin más que contaros por el momento, me despido. Espero que os guste la historia. Os mando un beso fuerte y un gran abrazo. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Música Recomendada:**

Mientras sea instrumental y bonita, la que queráis.

**Simbología**

- Con guión y letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

- Con comillas y cursiva, pensamientos internos o también el contenido de las cartas que recibirá Hermione.

- Con comillas y letra normal, hechizos.

* * *

"**Un San Valentín atípico."**

Odio San Valentín, lo odio, lo odio lo odiooooo. ¿He dicho ya que lo odio?. Pues por si alguien no lo sabía, lo odio. ¿Y por qué?.

Pues porque en siete años de mi vida aquí, nunca, jamás, he recibido nada en este día.

Ni una sola tarjeta donde me digan "¡Te quiero Hermione!" o "¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!" porque en este día tan "especial" incluso los amigos y amigas se mandan tarjetas diciéndose lo mucho que se valoran y se quieren. Es verdad, no todo se limita a las parejitas amorosas.

Pero claro, teniendo en cuenta que mis dos mejores amigos son hombres y que al ser hombres, eso de mandarme tarjetitas diciéndome lo mucho que me quieren como amiga, como que no se les pasa por la cabeza no fuera a ser que yo lo confundiera con "lo que no es" pues claro, puedo esperar sentada a recibir algo así de su parte. Aunque por otro lado, no les costaría nada mandarme una tarjetita afectuosa y de contenido neutral e inocente.

Por favor, que llevamos juntos siete años, no es como para que no les conozca y pueda malinterpretar sus intenciones. ¿Verdad?. Pues claro que no lo haría.

Pero como dice Ron "mejor no correr riesgos", así que otro año más, vuelvo a estar sola, aburrida y más abandonada que un zapato viejo, mientras que mis dos mejores amigos no paran de recibir tarjetas, bombones y hasta cartas de amor "apasionadas" y algunas incluso "subidas de tono".

Arggggg. ¡Odio ser mujer!. Bueno no, pero para estos casos sí.

Se supone que son los chicos los que mandan este tipo de cosas, vale, algunas chicas del castillo también lo hacen pero igualmente eso no les gusta a determinados tipos de chicos. Aunque con Harry y Ron no representa un problema porque contando con que los dos son muy tímidos, si no es ella quien da el primer paso de acercamiento, puede hacerse vieja esperando que lo den ellos. Sobre todo si lo tiene que dar Harry.

Siete años en el colegio, dos "conquistas" a sus espaldas y todavía se vuelve tartamudo cuando está con la chica que le gusta.

Este niño no cambiará nunca por muchos años que cumpla. Ay…

Por cierto y hablando del rey de Roma, por ahí asoma.

- ¡Hey Hermione!

- Hola Harry.

- ¿Estás ocupada ahora?

- No. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- ¿Cómo sabes que quiero ayuda?

- Porque sólo me preguntas eso cuando quieres que te ayude en algo.- Le digo en tono de "es obvio".- Venga Harry, dime cuál es el problema.

- Me gusta Shelly.

- ¿Shelly Smith?.

- Sí.

"_No puede ser, no puede ser. ¡Si es una Barbie!. Mierda mierda y triple mierda. _

_Ya me estoy viendo acercándome a ella, averiguando sus gustos y aficiones y luego contándoselo todo a Harry, que curiosamente es el único chico de todo el castillo, que me trae loca desde hace un año. _

_Pero claro, cómo decírselo sin arriesgarme a perder su amistad, y ahora sí que no se lo puedo decir cuando acabo de enterarme que le gusta la mujer más superficial, materialista, presumida y snob de todo el castillo. _

_Harry, Harry…¿Cuándo aprenderás que este tipo de chica y tú no sois compatibles, es que con Cho y Ginny no tuviste bastante?. _

_Bueno, admito que ellas eran mejores personas que la Shelly ésta pero aún así…tenían mucho en común con esta rubia peliteñida."_

- ¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude?.- _"Como si no lo supiera…"_

- Pues…ya que tú eres una chica…

"_¿Ahora te das cuenta?."_

- Pensé que quizás no te importaría…

"_¿Hacerme su amiga?. Ni en broma."_

- Acercarte a ella y…no sé…quizás hablarle y averiguar cuáles son sus gustos y aficiones. Qué es lo que le gusta en un chico…en fin, esas cosas.

"_Si ya lo veía venir…"_

- Y luego me lo cuentas. ¿Vale?. Tengo que ir sobre seguro. No quiero meter la pata con ella si la invito a algo que no le interesa.

"_A ésa sólo le interesan dos cosas: la popularidad y los chicos. _

_Y me temo, querido amigo, que tú no entras dentro de los perfiles masculinos que ella prefiere pero teniendo en cuenta que tú eres el salvador del mundo mágico y por eso gozas de gran popularidad, supongo que ella podría darte una oportunidad. _

_Sólo espero que no te haga daño porque si lo hace…bueno, le voy a desinflar ese culo de silicona que se puso el verano pasado."_

- ¿Hermione?

- Qué.

- ¿Me ayudarás?

- Pues claro.- _"Soy tonta, tonta tonta y triplemente tonta. Debo ser la chica más tonta de todo el mundo mágico. _

_Ay que ver lo que hay que hacer por ser su mejor amiga. Eso, ayudémosle a conquistar a Shelly. A que ella me lo quite. Genial, simplemente genial."_

- ¡Gracias!.- Él le dio un abrazo entusiasta y de lo más inesperado para Hermione.- ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo. Eres la mejor, Hermione!

"_Soy la mejor ocultando lo que siento por ti, de eso no hay ninguna duda."_

- ¿Y cuándo quieres que empiece, Harry?- preguntó ella una vez que él la hubo soltado.

- ¿Qué te parece ahora?. Quisiera pedirle una cita antes de que termine San Valentín.

- De acuerdo. Iré a buscarla.

- Te esperaré aquí.

"_Eso, tú túmbate en el sofá rojo de la Sala Común. Ahí ahí, dándome una muestra clara de lo tentador que estás tumbado. _

_Harry…¿por qué te parió tan bien tu madre?. Si yo fuera Lily, estaría todo el día diciéndole al mundo entero… ¡Esta maravilla ha salido de mí!. _

_Lo mejor será que deje de mirarle y me vaya cuanto antes. Jó qué tío…Creo que nunca ha sido consciente de lo buenísimo que está. En fin, vayamos a buscar a la rubia asquerosa ésta. No la aguanto no la aguanto y no la aguantooo."_

- ¡Hey Hermione!

"_Joder, y ahora Ron. ¿Es que no puedo caminar por el castillo sin ser interrumpida a cada momento?"_

- Hola Ron.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

"_¿Tú también?" _

- Quiero saber si puedes aconsejarme algo para conquistar a Luna. Es que me he dado cuenta que me gusta mucho y…bueno…con la cosa de que últimamente ella y tú habláis mucho, me gustaría que me dijeras algo o varias cosas de las que le gustan.

- Hay muchas cosas que le gustan a Luna Lovegood, ahora bien, si hay algo que de verdad le apasiona desde hace con éste dos años, es cierto chico pelirrojo de ojos azules que es casualmente uno de mis mejores amigos. Chico que además, me acaba de pedir ayuda para conquistarla, por lo tanto, mi muy querido amigo, sólo puedo aconsejarte que te vayas a buscarla, le digas lo que sientes por ella y ya verás cómo seréis felices y comeréis perdices.

- ¿En serio?

- Pues claro. ¿Crees que te mentiría en algo así?

- Entonces… ¿No hace falta que le haga algo especial, con sólo hablar con ella e invitarla a salir tú crees que aceptará?

- Lo doy por hecho. Y si quieres impresionarla, regálale algo que tenga relación con los Snorlacks de cola arrugada, son unos bichos que la obsesionan desde hace tiempo.

- ¡Guay, tengo una foto de ellos, mi hermano Charlie me la mandó hace tiempo. Gracias Hermione, eres la mejor amiga del mundo mundial!

"_Otro que me abraza. Esto ya parece una costumbre."_

- Por cierto Ron, antes he visto a Luna en dirección a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Quizás aún esté allí.

- ¡Voy para allá, gracias otra vez!

- De nada. Ya me dirás qué tal te ha ido.

"_Jiijjiiji. La verdad es que da gusto verle. No sé si debería haberle dicho que cuando esté delante de Luna, se calme un poco. _

_Va tan sumamente animado y alegre que parece bajo los efectos de la poción del entusiasmo. En fin, sigamos recorriendo el cole para encontrar a la rubia más idiota y con menos cerebro de todo Hogwarts. Pero mira tú por dónde, allí está, y rodeada de diez chicos nada menos. ¿Pero qué le verán si lo único que tiene sin operar son las orejas?"_

- Hola Shelly. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Un momentito, en seguida te atiendo.

"_Vamos, ni que ella fuera la presidenta del gobierno muggle."_

- Oh, qué ramo más bonito. Muchas gracias Richard.

"_Hasta las mises de la tele, sonríen con más naturalidad que ella."_

- No, John, no puedo salir contigo hoy. Ya tengo planes.

"_Entonces Harry queda descartado de su lista."_

- No, Sam, no puedo decirte quién es mi cita. Pero si no sale bien, te prometo salir contigo una tarde de éstas.

" _Argg, qué asco de tía."_

- Y ahora disculpadme por favor, tengo que ver qué quiere Hermione.

"_¿Por fin te vas a dignar prestarme atención?. Voy a saltar de alegría. No te jode…"_

- Sígueme Hermione, vamos a sentarnos en la mesa de allí. Aquí hay demasiados curiosos.

"_Por lo menos tiene sentido de la discreción."_

- Y ahora cuéntame de qué se trata.

- Pues…hay un chico que está muy interesado en salir contigo y me ha pedido que te pregunte cuáles son tus gustos y ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo pregunta él directamente?.

- Porque es tímido.

- Comprendo. Bueno…qué quieres que te cuente exactamente.

- Empecemos por los hobbies.

- Me gusta patinar, escuchar música, leer "Corazón de Bruja" y también salir con mis amigas.

- Ya, pero…tienes que decirme qué cosas te gusta hacer cuando sales con un chico.

- Ah, de acuerdo. Pues…me gustan las cosas muggles, ya sabes, ir al cine, de compras, pasear…no sé, ese tipo de cosas.

- Eso iría muy bien en el mundo muggle, pero estamos en el mágico así que dime qué cosas del mundo mágico te gustaría hacer con él.

- No sé…ir a Hogsmeade, supongo, es el único sitio que nos dejan visitar cuando salimos del colegio…

"_Te voy a dar el premio a la originalidad."_

- La verdad es que lo que más me gusta es que me impresionen y si es usando la magia, mejor todavía. Puede que yo sea muggle pero me encanta la magia.

- Entonces…todo lo que tiene que hacer este chico para conquistarte es… ¿Usar sus poderes?

- Sí.

- Y… ¿Cómo eres tú, de las románticas empedernidas o de las que pasan de esas cosas?

- La verdad es que mucho romanticismo me cansa. Me gusta más un chico que va directo al grano, sin rodeos. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí.- _"Calentona calentona y mil veces calentona."- _O sea, que prefieres que te diga "Me gustas" directamente a que te lo demuestre con algún detalle.

- Los detalles también me gustan, pero considerando que llevo recibidos hoy más de veinte, preferiría que me dijera las cosas claras en vez de por medio de algún regalito.

- Comprendido. ¿Qué tipo de regalo debería hacerte?

- Eso lo dejo a su imaginación.

- Dame alguna pista…

- Bombones, cartas de amor, tarjetas y joyería no, ya tengo mucho de eso. Prefiero algo menos usual.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- ¿Qué tal un retrato mío con algún mensaje bonito de lo que siente por mí?

"_Un retrato tuyo, cómo no. Si no te adora no te interesa. ¿Verdad rubia falsa?. _

_Si supieras las ganas que tengo de arrancarte todos y cada uno de esos pelos teñidos que tienes en la cabeza…pero bueno, todo sea por Harry y su felicidad. _

_Si él cree que la tendrá contigo yo haré todo lo posible porque lo consiga."_

- De acuerdo Shelly, tomo nota de lo del retrato. ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

- De momento no se me ocurre ninguna.

"_Claro claro, sería hacer demasiado esfuerzo en el cerebro. No vaya a ser que gastes las pocas neuronas que tienes."_

- ¿Algo más por saber Hermione, o ya tienes bastante?

- Tú verás si quieres decirme más cosas.

- Por mi parte no.

- Entonces ya está. Por cierto Shelley y si no es mucha indiscreción por mi parte. ¿Con quién tienes planes?

- Con Harry Potter.

"_Creo que es imposible que no note la cara de idiota que se me habrá quedado."_

- Bueno, no es que me haya pedido salir ni nada pero…me encantaría pasar el San Valentín con él. Al fin y al cabo, es el chico más popular de todo el castillo. Me vendrá bien para mi vida social. ¿No crees?

"_Lo que yo creo es que eres una oportunista como pocas. ¿Y tú no crees que siendo yo su mejor amiga, puedo ofenderme con lo que me has dicho?. Si cuando yo pienso que no tienes neuronas es porque es verdad."_

- ¿Hermione?

- Pensaba en mis cosas. Entonces… ¿Vas a pedirle una cita?

- Preferiría que lo hiciera él, pero supongo que lo haré yo porque él no ha venido a verme.

"_Es que le da vergüenza, estúpida."_

- ¿Te importaría mucho decirle que venga a hablar conmigo?

"_Pues claro que me importa."_

- No. ¿Quieres que vaya ahora?

- Sí por favor. Me gustaría pasar todo el día con él.

"_¿Sólo el día?"_

- Supongo que si la cosa va bien, podría prolongarse hasta la noche.

"_Estás pensando guarrerías, lo sé, lo noto en tu cara."_

- En fin. ¿Lo harás?

"_Antes preferiría la muerte." _- Claro Shelley. Te prometo que no tardaré ni diez minutos en decirle que venga.

- Genial Hermione, muchas gracias.

- De nada.- _"Como le partas el corazón me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla, lo juro."_

- Dile a Harry que le espero al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid.

- De acuerdo Shelley. Que pases un buen día.- _"Deberían darme el Óscar a la mejor actriz."_

* * *

- ¿Y bien?.- preguntó Harry sentándose en el sofá en cuanto la vio entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor.

- He hablado con ella, averiguado sus gustos y además que entre ellos estás tú.

- ¿Yo le gusto?

- Eso me ha dicho.

- ¡Yuuhhh!

- También me ha dicho que te espera al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid. Yo que tú me iría ahora mismo a buscarla.

- ¡Genial!

- Ah sí, Harry, antes de que te levantes, tienes que saber que ella prefiere a los chicos que le dicen lo que sienten de forma directa a los que lo hacen por medio de regalitos. También dijo que le gustan los chicos que usan la magia para conquistarla y que quiere salir contigo porque eres el chico más popular de todo el castillo.

- Oh.

- Bueno, no te desanimes. No creo que sea algo malo que se haya fijado en tu popularidad. Después de todo, también le gustas por ti mismo.-

"_Dios, pero qué bien miento."- _Vamos Harry, ve a buscarla y pásalo bien. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

- Lo de siempre. Encerrarme en la biblioteca, leerme algunos libros y desear que el día termine cuanto antes.

- ¿Tan poco te gusta San Valentín?

- Premio para el caballero.

- Pero si a todas las chicas les encanta este día…

- A mí no. Y tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que durante siete años de colegio, ningún chico me haya regalado nada o pedido alguna cita en este día tan "estupendísimo".

- Pues lo siento, Hermione.

- Da igual, Harry, tampoco es que vaya a suicidarme por no tener novio. Bueno, lo dicho, que disfrutes tu día de los enamorados y que te lo pases genial con Shelley. Nos veremos en la cena. ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero si dentro de una hora es el almuerzo…

- Ya, pero ella quiere pasar todo el día contigo.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho?

- Sí.

- Entonces nos veremos en la cena.

"_Ya sabía yo que no iba a disgustarte la idea."_

- Hasta luego Harry.

- Hasta luego.

* * *

Ahhh, qué gusto estar entre libros polvorientos, con cientos de años y que cuentan cosas interesantes.

Por lo menos aquí nadie va a pedirme ayuda para conquistar a la chica de sus sueños. Y luego me preguntan Harry y Ron que por qué me gustan tanto. Por nada…sólo por el simple hecho de que ellos nunca mienten ni me crean ilusiones tontas. En fin, pasemos a la siguiente página.

- Hey Hermione, tengo algo para ti.

"_¿Lavender Brown tiene algo para mí, desde cuándo?. Si no me soporta."_

- Un admirador secreto me he pedido que te entregue esto.

"_Parece una carta."_

- Vamos Hermione, ábrela.

- ¿Delante tuya?. Ni por asomo. No tengo ganas de que luego lo comentes por todo el castillo.

- Jo Hermione, no seas mala. Es la primera carta que recibes en siete años. Déjame dar la noticia…

- No. Y ahora si me disculpas, me voy.

- ¿A dónde?

- A donde pueda leer esto en la intimidad. Gracias por traérmela y hasta luego.

- Aguafiestas…

- Yo también te quiero Lavender.

- Que te den.

Hermione le sacó la lengua y salió de la biblioteca poniendo rumbo a su propia habitación, pues al ser prefecta, tenía una para ella sola.

Ya en la intimidad de su dormitorio, se sentó en la cama y se dispuso a leer la carta sin poder contener la curiosidad que sentía.

" _Querida Hermione, me gustas un montón. Desde hace un año para ser exacto. _

_Nunca hasta ahora te había escrito, pero hoy que es el día los enamorados he decidido hacerlo para que sepas de una vez lo que siento por ti. _

_Primero y ante todo, quiero darte las gracias por haber ayudado a Potter a vencer al innombrable. Ya sabía yo que él solito no podría conseguirlo."_

- Este tío es idiota. Mira que menospreciar así a Harry…

" _Y qué mejor que hacerlo con la ayuda de la bruja más extraordinaria, inteligente, brillante y admirable de todo el colegio."_

- Sin duda sabe cómo adular a una chica.

" _A lo mejor te sorprende que alguien te envíe una carta por San Valentín cuando sé de sobras que tú nunca has recibido ninguna antes de la mía pero no podía dejar que semejante injusticia siguiera ocurriendo. Porque tú no sólo te mereces una carta, sino millones ya que tú eres una joya de incalculable valor. _

_Una que yo cuidaré y atesoraré todo el tiempo que tú quieras. La verdad es que no sólo eres una chica extraordinaria sino más que admirable. _

_Creo que puedo decir sin equivocarme, que soy tu fan número uno y aunque tú no lo creas, lo soy. _

_Algunas veces he intentado acercarme a ti, pero como siempre estás con Potter y Weasley, me da miedo por lo que ellos pudieran pensar de mí, es que parecen tus guardaespaldas. Aunque estoy decidido a revelar mi identidad si tú estás dispuesta a conocerla. Respóndeme por medio de una nota, dásela a Lavender y ella me la dará. _

_Espero tu respuesta pronto. Todo mi amor y admiración, de tu admirador secreto."_

- Esto me huele raro pero bueno, démosle una oportunidad.

"_Querido admirador secreto, muchas gracias por tus halagos y tu gran opinión de mí. Me encantará saber quién eres. Dime dónde y a qué hora nos vemos. Saludos, Hermione Granger."_

Hermione volvió a la biblioteca, encontrándose a Lavender en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado. Sin decirle nada, le dio la carta y esperó su reacción.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo la cotilla más famosa del castillo.- En cuanto él me de su respuesta, te la traeré. ¿Estarás aquí?

- No, me quedaré en mi habitación hasta la hora del almuerzo.

- Hasta luego entonces.

* * *

- ¿Bueno qué tal con Luna?.- preguntó Hermione al lado de Ron.

- Genial, tenías razón, en cuanto le dije que me gustaba no tuve necesidad de nada más. Me dio un beso increíble.

- Me alegro por ti Ron.

- Gracias. ¿Quieres pollo asado?

- No, prefiero que me pases el rosbeef.

- Aquí tienes. Hemos quedado esta tarde. ¿Y tú qué planes tienes, encerrarte en la biblioteca como todos los años?

- Eso lo hice esta mañana, antes de saber que tenía un admirador secreto.

- ¿En serio?

- Pues sí.

- Vaaya, enhorabuena Hermione, ya era hora.

- Eso mismo pienso yo.

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Harry?

- Por ahí con Shelley Smith.

- Así que al final encontró las agallas para pedirle una cita.

- Por medio de mí, pero sí. Supongo que no le veremos hasta la cena. Ella me contó que quería pasar todo el día con él.

- Uuh…es de las posesivas. ¿Eh?

- Y yo qué sé, Ron. Lo único que espero es que no le haga daño a Harry.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de protegerle?. Ya no es un niño. ¿Sabes?

- Sí que lo sé, pero tienes que reconocer que su vida amorosa no ha sido muy exitosa que digamos. Ni siquiera le fue bien con tu hermana cuando quiso volver con ella.

- Bueno, es que Ginny pensó que él no se lo pediría y por eso se fijó en otro chico.

En un principio me dio pena de Harry pero me alegro de que Ginny sea feliz con Mike y creo que puedo decir con seguridad que él también está muy enamorado de mi hermana.

- Por lo que tengo entendido así es.

- Y ahora cuéntame qué es eso de que tienes un admirador secreto. ¿Quién es?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si es secreto?. Lo que sí sé es que le conoceré en cuanto Lavender me traiga la respuesta a la nota que le envié por medio de ella.

- Pues me parece que la respuesta ha llegado, por ahí viene la susodicha.

- Hola a los dos.- Pronunció la morena sentándose al lado de Hermione.- Aquí tienes su respuesta. Te he traído una pluma por si quieres contestarle ahora.

- Gracias Lavender.

Agarrando la nueva carta, Hermione comenzó a leerla.

"_Querida Hermione. ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo mágico!. Aún no puedo creer que accedas a conocerme. _

_T__e espero a medianoche al lado del Sauce Boxeador. Hay una zona de arbustos floridos que estoy seguro te gustarán mucho y que será ideal para nuestra cita. _

_Puede que consideres la hora un poco tarde pero teniendo en cuenta que eres prefecta no creo que eso te suponga un problema para poder salir del castillo. ¿Verdad?. Esperando tu respuesta impaciente y deseando que sea afirmativa, se despide nuevamente tu admirador secreto._

_PD: Te amo, te adoro, te idolatro. ¡Di que serás mía esta noche, Hermione!"_

La castaña miró la posdata con sumo asombro. Decidiendo que cuando le viese y hablase con él confirmaría cómo de enamorado parecía estar de ella, decidió responder cuanto antes.

"_Querido admirador secreto, gracias por la rápida respuesta. Por supuesto que quiero conocer tu identidad. Estaré en dichos arbustos a la hora acordada. Sin más que comunicarte por el momento, me despido."_

- Genial Hermione, se la llevaré en seguida.

- Gracias Lavender.

- A ti en todo caso.

Cuando la morena se hubo marchado del Gran Comedor, Ron no pudo aguantarse más las ganas de saber la respuesta de Hermione.

- Le he dicho que le veré a la hora y el lugar que él quería.

- ¿Dónde?

- En los arbustos floridos que hay cerca del Sauce Boxeador. A medianoche.

- ¿No es un poco tarde para empezar una cita?

- Sí pero él sabe que soy prefecta y que tengo determinadas obligaciones que cumplir. Además, a esa hora ya las habré terminado.

- Bueno, espero que te lo pases bien.

- Gracias, aunque…

- Qué.

- Estoy algo preocupada. En su posdata me decía que quería que le dijera que esta noche sería suya. ¿No te da eso un poco de mal rollo?. A ver si en vez de un admirador va a resultar un obseso y a su vez un peligro para mí.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe y me esconda esperando a ver si te hace algo malo?

- No gracias, sé cuidarme solita.

- Eso no lo dudo.

- Pero bueno qué rapidez, Lavender acaba de entrar otra vez.

- Ya la veo.

- Aquí tienes su respuesta, Hermione.- pronunció la chica sentándose de nuevo junto a ella.

"_Querida Hermione. ¡Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por consentir en reunirte conmigo!. Te prometo que será una cita inolvidable para ti. _

_Nos veremos luego. Tu admirador secreto que te quiere con locura y pasión."_

"_¿Con locura y pasión?. No sé yo si eso es bueno o malo viniendo de un desconocido. En fin, seamos optimistas y pensemos que es un buen chico."_

- ¿Vas a responderle o prefieres darme el mensaje directamente?

- Prefiero dártelo directamente, Lavender. Dile que estaré allí sin falta.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego Hermione.

- ¿Es que no vas a comer nada?

- En cuanto le de el recado.

Cuando Lavender se hubo marchado, Ron volvió a hacer preguntas.

- ¿Y bien, cuál es la novedad?

- Que por lo visto me quiere con locura y pasión.

- Sí que le ha dado fuerte.

- Según él me quiere desde hace un año…

- Pues ya podría habértelo dicho antes.

- Le daba miedo y vergüenza, por lo visto, el hecho de que tanto tú como Harry estéis siempre conmigo era algo lo suficiente intimidante para él como para no atreverse a acercarse y revelarme su identidad.

- ¿Y por eso ha esperado un año?

- Supongo que sí.

- Pues vaya tío más raro.

- Eso Ron, tú dame más motivos para preocuparme.

- Perdona, no era mi intención. ¿De verdad que no quieres que te acompañe?

- No, pase lo que pase, lo afrontaré sola.

- De acuerdo, pero si algo te ocurre, ya sabes lo que hacer.

- Por supuesto. Y ahora me voy, tengo guardia esta tarde, luego una reunión y finalmente arreglarme para la cita. Ya te contaré qué tal me fue.

- Guay. Pásalo bien.

- Gracias Ron.

* * *

Mientras Hermione hacía su guardia de la tarde, Harry y Shelley paseaban por los terrenos del lago.

No habían hablado mucho, principalmente porque Harry se sentía bastante cohibido estando con ella, pero eso no le impidió darle algún que otro beso o incluso cogerla de la mano mientras caminaban, cosa que ya llevaban haciendo unos quince minutos.

- Este sitio es precioso. ¿Verdad?.- Comentó la rubia intentando nuevamente sacar un tema de conversación, pero todo lo que pudo sacar de su acompañante fue un sí con la cabeza. Ella empezó a impacientarse, quizás él era el salvador del mundo mágico y uno de los solteros más deseados de Hogwarts pero desde luego para su opinión, como chico no era la gran cosa.- ¿Serás capaz de decirme algo coherente alguna vez o tengo que decirlo todo yo?

- Perdona, es que estoy algo nervioso.- Admitió Harry agachando la mirada de forma tímida.

- Oh vamos, no me vengas con eso. Sé que no soy la primera chica con la que sales. No es como si no supieras lo que hay que hacer en una cita.

- Tampoco soy un experto en estas cosas.- Volvió a decir él de forma tímida.

- Bueno, eso se puede arreglar. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que se haga de noche. ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos bajo ese árbol y nos relajamos un poco?.- Ella acompañó esa insinuación de una sonrisa sexy, Harry tragó saliva.

Tenía que reconocerse así mismo que había disfrutado los pocos besos que se habían dado hasta ahora, pero se sentía bastante intimidado con una chica como ella.

Una vez bajo el árbol, Shelley apoyó la cara en uno de los hombros de Harry. Él sintió claramente cómo le temblaba la mano que finalmente logró apoyar en la cintura de ella. Para alivio suyo, la mano dejó de temblar en el instante en que estuvo en su destino.

Tras esperar un poco alguna reacción por parte de él, Shelley decidió ser ella la que diera el primer paso, como llevaba haciendo desde que empezaron la cita.

Antes de que Harry la viera siquiera acercarse a su rostro, ella le estaba besando.

Al principio él tardó en responder pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta también, que ella le impulsaba hacia abajo, hasta dejarle tumbado bocarriba, en la hierba. No contenta con eso, Shelley se colocó encima de él y además empezó a acariciarle, usando los dedos para desabrocharle la túnica y poder meterlos por dentro del jersey y la camisa de Harry, empezando a acariciar su pecho.

Harry empezó a respirar más rápido, más debido a la sorpresa que al hecho de sentirse excitado. Ella interpretó eso como una buena señal así que continuó con lo que hacía, hasta que llegó un momento en que él la apartó y se incorporó un poco, sentándose en la hierba a la vez que tomaba algo de distancia con respecto a ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó la rubia sin entender muy bien por qué él había reaccionado así.

- Vas muy rápido, Shelley.

- ¿Rápido?. Pero Harry… ¿Cuál es el problema?. Creí que yo te gustaba.

- Así es, pero no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto en una primera cita.

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos, contar nubes?

- No, pero pensé que podríamos hablar de algo además de besarnos.

- Bueno, yo lo he intentado, pero tú no colaboras. Parece que te da miedo hablarme.

- Un poco sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que…no sé qué decirte. No sé de qué cosas te gusta hablar.

- Si me preguntaras podrías saberlo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres que te pregunte?

- No, Harry, esto no va así. Yo no tengo que decirte lo que debes preguntarme. Tú eres el que decide eso.

- Vale. ¿Cuál es tu afición favorita?

- Ir de compras con mis amigas. La tuya el Quidditch. Todo el castillo lo sabe. ¿Qué más quieres saber de mí?

- ¿Por qué llegaste nueva el año pasado?

- Porque antes estuve en un colegio que cerraron por falta de alumnos. De donde vengo, no hay muchos magos y brujas.

- Ah. ¿Y qué te gusta más, Hogwarts o tu antiguo colegio?

- Hogwarts. Es mucho más divertido y misterioso.

- ¿Tenías novio allí?

- Sí pero rompimos antes de venirme yo aquí. Él me engañó con otra chica.

- Oh vaya, lo siento.

- Yo también, si llego a saber que era así de cerdo no habría salido con él. ¿Y tú qué, has tenido muchas novias?

- No, sólo Cho y Ginny. Con la que mayor tiempo pasé saliendo fue con Ginny pero tuvimos que romper para que Voldemort no le hiciera daño si se enteraba de lo nuestro. Cuando por fin conseguí destruirle quise volver con ella pero ella ya estaba saliendo con otro chico. Me dio mucha rabia, ella me gustaba mucho.

- Bueno, no puedes culparla. Tú la abandonaste.

- Lo hice por su bien. Creí que era lo mejor, que si él no sabía que ella me importaba, nunca le haría daño.

- Eso puedo entenderlo. Pero no puedes culparla por seguir con su vida. Tú podrías haber muerto en la batalla, no iba a estar esperándote toda la vida. ¿No crees?

Harry no sabía qué creer respecto a eso, pero empezaba a sentir que Shelley no tenía tanto encanto como sí había pensado en un principio.

- ¿Seguimos hablando de Ginny o hacemos otra cosa?. La verdad es que charlar sobre una ex novia tuya no es que me apasione.

- Bueno, dime tú de qué quieres hablar.

- Me gustaría saber hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar conmigo.

- ¿Perdona?

- Qué quieres que hagamos. Porque podemos hacer algo mejor que sólo darnos besos.

- No logro entenderte.

- Estoy hablando de sexo, Harry. ¿Lo entiendes ahora o tengo que usar una pancarta mágica?

Harry volvió a quedarse callado, pero sus ojos verdes la miraron expresándole claramente que no le gustaba lo último que le había dicho.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Qué de qué.

- Si quieres o no acostarte conmigo.- Dijo la rubia sin ocultar su impaciencia.

- ¿Tú quieres?

- Si tú quieres sí. La verdad es que no estás nada mal.

- Pero…se supone…que eso se hace cuando se quiere de verdad a alguien…

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- Hermione.

- Cómo no, la mojigata del colegio.

Harry iba a replicarle algo pero entonces la escuchó decirle otra cosa.

- Es verdad que siempre se ha considerado el sexo como una muestra más del amor entre una pareja, pero también se practica entre personas que se gustan. Tú y yo nos gustamos, así que… ¿Por qué no íbamos a hacerlo?

- Porque es muy pronto.- Dijo intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión pues no sentía en su interior, que ella fuese precisamente la chica adecuada con la que dar ese paso.

- Yo no lo creo.- Ella intentó acercarse de nuevo para poder besarle, pero él volvió a apartarse. Eso enfadó más a Shelley, que no estaba acostumbrada a ser rechazada de esa manera.- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada.- Mintió lo mejor que podía, pues no quería decirle que ya no le gustaba tanto como antes.

- Pues yo creo que todo. Mira Harry, paso de perder el tiempo. Si no quieres ir más allá conmigo, dímelo.

- No quiero.

- De acuerdo, punto aclarado. Y ahora… ¿Podemos seguir donde lo dejamos antes?.- Cuando ella le robó un beso y volvió a intentar tumbarle, Harry reaccionó algo más violentamente. Empujándola con algo de fuerza, así que la única que terminó tumbada en la hierba fue ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?.- Dijo él sin ocultar su enfado.- ¿Qué eres, una chica o una obsesa. Es que no puedes limitarte a charlar conmigo, tienes que estar todo el rato besándome?. No pensé que fueras así.

- Ni yo que lo fueras tú.- Dijo ella sentándose de forma airada.- ¿Sabes qué?. No creo que seas tímido, más bien gay.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- He dicho, que no eres tímido sino gay.

- No lo soy.

- Sí que lo eres. Porque no es normal que me trates así.

Cualquier chico estaría más que encantado de acostarse conmigo, o incluso besarme hasta que los labios le doliesen pero tú no, tú actúas como si todo esto no te interesara nada, por lo tanto, eres gay.

- Y tú idiota perdida. Me largo.

- Eso, vete. Seguro que tus admiradoras se quedarán a cuadros cuando le cuente tu pequeño secreto.

- Di lo que quieras, nadie va a creerte.

- Sí que lo harán.

Cuando él se acercó hasta ella y la miró más que serio, Shelley tragó saliva.

- Escúchame bien Shelley Smith, como se te ocurra aunque sea de broma, decir algo de mí que no es cierto, te aseguro que convertiré tu existencia en un infierno de tal calibre que acabarás pidiéndome perdón de rodillas.

Llevo muchos años de mi vida aguantando cosas peores que la de un posible rumor sobre mi según tú, falsa sexualidad. Nunca me ha importado lo que los demás pensaran de mí pero no te voy a consentir de ninguna manera que me difames así. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero no queriendo demostrarle lo asustada que estaba, se atrevió a decirle algo más.

- Si reaccionas así es porque sabes que lo que te he dicho es cierto. Puedes amenazarme lo que quieras, pero si se te ocurre hacerme daño en algún sentido, mi hermano te partirá la cara.

- Que lo intente, ya veremos quién termina peor.

- Te detesto.

- Qué casualidad, yo también a ti. Tú solita lo has conseguido. Y ahora sí que me voy. Por mí puedes acostarte con todos los chicos que te de la gana, seguro que hay un montón dispuestos a hacerlo. Después de todo, eso es lo único que te interesa. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Me estás llamando puta?

- No, eso lo has dicho tú.

- Eso, vete.- Dijo ella con rabia cuando le vio alejarse.- Además de marica, cobarde.

Al escuchar ese último insulto, Harry sintió que había llegado al límite de su aguante, y antes de que la rubia pudiese evitarlo, le lanzó un hechizo que la convirtió en babosa. Él no pudo evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada cuando la vio en aquel estado.

Aún riéndose, puso rumbo de regreso al castillo, deseando encontrarse con Ron o Hermione para poder contárselo todo.

Al fin y al cabo, con ellos siempre se sentía a gusto y con Hermione sobre todo, se sentía también protegido y muy querido.

Eso era algo que sólo sentía claramente estando con ella. Mientras andaba, se dio cuenta que ella había sido la única mujer, que no sólo le había tratado con cariño sino además con mucho respeto. Uno que no todo el mundo le demostraba.

Cuando pensó en el tema del sexo, Harry se dio cuenta que si alguna vez tuviera que elegir una mujer con la que acostarse, preferiría mil veces que fuese Hermione Granger a cualquier otra de todo el castillo. Al percatarse de eso, se dio cuenta que quizás, ella no era sólo su mejor amiga.

Decidido a aclarar ese tema cuanto antes y a saber también lo que pensaba Ron, decidió apresurar el paso.

En el momento en que llegó a la Sala Común, se encontró con Ron y Luna besándose con ganas en el sofá rojo. Así que Harry decidió esperar un poco.

Con toda la discreción de la que fue capaz, salió de la estancia poniendo rumbo a la biblioteca, pues estaba seguro que allí encontraría a Hermione. Pero al no verla, sólo pudo suponer que estaría cumpliendo con alguna de sus obligaciones de prefecta, por lo que decidió regresar a la Sala Común, encontrándose que Ron y Luna ahora charlaban mientras que de vez en cuando se daban algún que otro beso.

Pensando que ahora sí que podía interrumpirles, Harry carraspeó para delatar su presencia. En cuanto la pareja le miró, él se sentó al lado de ellos comenzando a relatarles todo lo que había ocurrido durante su cita.

* * *

- Eso es todo por hoy.- Dijo el prefecto de Ravenclaw.- Ya sabéis dónde debéis hacer la guardia mañana.

Bueno, como hoy es San Valentín, los profesores nos han dado la tarde libre. Así que vámonos a buscar a nuestras parejas. Al menos yo tengo planes con mi chica.

Tras despedirse todos, cada uno partió rumbo a su destino. En el caso de Hermione, era su habitación.

Allí pasó lo que le quedaba de tarde duchándose, arreglándose y pintándose un poco.

Ya que tenía un admirador secreto por primera vez en siete años, pensó que lo mínimo que podía hacer era presentar un buen aspecto.

Cuando ella terminó, se dio así misma la aprobación y luego se colocó la túnica de prefecta, poniendo rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que sus dos amigos no estaban. Seguramente aún estarían con sus parejas, así que ella cenó con rapidez, volvió a su habitación a lavarse los dientes, darse los últimos toques a su peinado, consistente en una cola de caballo recogida en una especie de moño sujetado por varias horquillas con forma de flores brillantes y, tras darse un último vistazo al maquillaje, decidió que ya estaba lista.

Como aún faltaban tres horas para la medianoche, decidió asomarse al balcón, para comprobar si había bajado la temperatura y cambiarse o no de ropa.

Cuando vio que seguía haciendo un clima perfecto para el vestido negro que se había puesto, se sentó en la cama, abrió uno de los libros que había traído de la biblioteca y se dispuso a pasar el tiempo como más le gustaba.

Cuando su despertador la avisó de que eran las doce menos cuarto, Hermione dejó el libro, volvió a mirarse al espejo para ver si necesitaba volver a retocarse y cuando vio que no, salió de su habitación dispuesta a conocer a aquél mago que en sus cartas aseguraba amarla tanto.

Una vez en el punto de encuentro, vio que él no estaba allí.

Ella empezó a pensar que todo había sido una broma pesada de Lavender, estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó unas pisadas que se acercaban al lugar.

Ella giró el cuerpo, encarándole, y entonces vio el aspecto de su supuesto admirador.

David Smith, el hermano de Shelly. Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar de decepción.

Decidió que no haría ninguna de las dos cosas sino que se limitaría a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle el chico.

Luego ella podría decirle que no le interesaba salir con él y ahí terminaría todo.

Lo que no podía imaginar era, que a cierta distancia de donde estaban ellos, Harry Potter estaba escondido tras un árbol cercano, observando sin ser visto, a la pareja. Ron le había contado todo el asunto del admirador secreto de su mejor amiga.

No es que Harry desconfiase de que eso fuese posible, pero algo le decía que era mejor espiarles para ver si ocurría algo malo, porque si por algún casual, aquél admirador intentaba hacerle algo no apropiado a su mejor amiga, sería mejor que el tipo ese fuese rápido corriendo, porque de no ser así, Harry se encargaría de darle una más que buena lección.

- David.- Comenzó Hermione de forma amable.- No pensé que serías tú.

- ¿Por qué, no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti?- Dijo él con algo de recelo.

- No es eso. Es que nunca pensé que yo podría gustarte. Ni siquiera solemos cruzarnos por los pasillos del castillo.

- Bueno, ya te dije en una de mis cartas que me daba mucha vergüenza acercarme a ti.

- Lo recuerdo. Pero David, no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza o miedo de acercarte cuando estoy con mis amigos.

Ellos nunca se han metido en mi vida amorosa. Ni siquiera me preguntan por los chicos que puedan gustarme.

- ¿Y te gustan muchos?

- No.- Dijo ella riéndose un poco.- La verdad es que hasta el momento, sólo me ha gustado uno. Pero no creo que se fije en mí. Así que…

- ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

- Primero quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones.

- Ya te la dije en mis cartas.

Quiero salir contigo, ser tu cita de esta noche, y bueno…si decides que quieres estar conmigo por más tiempo, me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo. Quiero que seas mía, Hermione, y no sólo esta noche.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo noviazgo?

- Pues sí. ¿Tan raro te parece?

- No, bueno, sólo en un aspecto. Eres el primer chico de Hogwarts que admite que le gusto.

- Pues ya es raro. No eres fea.

- Eso mismo me dijo Harry hace dos años, pero supongo que aparte de ti, es el único chico que lo piensa.

- Ah sí, claro, Potter, cómo no.

- ¿Perdona?

- No, nada. Sé que le admiras mucho.

- Sí, también le estimo bastante. Llevamos juntos siete años, no es como para que no le quiera.

Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo respecto a Ron.- _"Aunque con él nunca me he imaginado casándome, con Harry sí, pero no voy a decírtelo a ti precisamente, el hermano de la chica más estúpida de todo el castillo. Espero que a Harry le esté yendo bien con ella."_

- ¿Puedo decirte algo?

- Lo que quieras.

- Estás preciosa esta noche, realmente preciosa.

- Muchas gracias.- Dijo ella bajando la mirada tímidamente.- Quería ponerme guapa para la cita.

- Pues estás más que guapa.- Él dio unos pasos para acercarse más a ella.

Hermione sintió que le bailaba el estómago cuando le vio a sólo milímetros de su rostro. Pensó que él la besaría pero se limitó a acariciarle la mejilla.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. Quizás David era hermano de Shelley pero por el momento no había dado muestras de parecerse a su hermana.

Hermione empezó a pensar que quizás después de todo, la cita sí merecería la pena.- ¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

- Sí, gracias.

Él se colocó a su lado, subiendo un poco el brazo y colocando el codo de tal manera que ella pudiera agarrarlo si le apetecía.

Hermione aceptó esa muestra de galantería y caballerosidad, comenzando a caminar junto a David con paso lento y relajado mientras Harry les observaba sintiendo cómo se ponía de mal humor.

El moreno vio al rubio y su mejor amiga, tomar asiento en la orilla del lago, a sólo unos pocos pasos del agua.

Vio también que hablaban de algo, no podía escuchar de qué, pero sí sabía que Hermione estaba divirtiéndose porque no dejaba de reírse cada cierto tiempo, además de sonreír mostrando que estaba a gusto con su pareja.

Cuando Harry vio que se quedaban callados y que David se acercaba a los labios de Hermione en lo que él consideró como "peligrosamente", no pudo más que intentar evitar aquél beso antes de que el chico consiguiese su objetivo.

Justo cuando David estaba a punto de besarla, Harry imitó el sonido de un grajo, haciendo una especie de "¡Aá, Aáaaa!" que no sólo llamó la atención de David sino también la de Hermione, quien miró hacia donde había escuchado el sonido, que era justo el árbol donde estaba oculto su mejor amigo y también amor secreto.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?.- preguntó David con algo de asombro por la inoportuna interrupción del animal.

- Creo que un grajo, pero es raro, a esta hora de la noche suelen dormir. ¿Por qué habrá graznado?

- No sé, aunque tampoco me importa. ¿Por dónde íbamos?.- preguntó el rubio de forma seductora acercándose nuevamente a los labios de Hermione.

Justo cuando volvía a estar a punto de conseguir su objetivo, el falso grajo volvió a graznar.

Eso no sólo interrumpió a David sino que hizo que Hermione se pusiera en pie y comenzase a caminar hacia el árbol.- ¡Espera!.- David la agarró de un brazo, intentando que centrase la atención de nuevo en él y no en un estúpido pájaro diurno que le había dado por cantar de noche.- El pájaro no es importante, Hermione, nosotros sí.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Sentémonos de nuevo. Este lugar es muy bonito. ¿No te parece?

- Sí, es precioso.- Ella se sentó estirando los brazos un poco hacia atrás, estirando también las piernas pero hacia delante, subiendo un poco la cabeza para admirar las estrellas que inundaban el cielo aquella noche.- La verdad es que hasta las estrellas parecen estar puestas para nosotros.

- Sí…- Dijo su acompañante acariciando su cabello castaño.- Pero tú eres mucho más hermosa que todas estas estrellas juntas.

Ella agachó un poco la mirada, luego le regaló una bonita sonrisa que hizo saltar el corazón de Harry, que había aprovechado el que volvieran a sentarse para cambiar de árbol y colocarse en otro más cercano a la pareja.

- De… ¿De verdad te gusto, David?

- No, me encantas, que es distinto.

- Oh.

- ¿Puedo darte un beso o varios?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es lo que más me apetece ahora. Bueno, a decir verdad…lleva apeteciéndome desde el año pasado pero hasta ahora…no había tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo realidad. ¿Puedo?

Ella no contestó, así que David tomó eso como un sí, por lo que volvió a intentar besarla, pero entonces se oyó el sonido de lo que parecía claramente un búho. Uno llamado Harry Potter.

Hermione empezó a pensar que era cosa del destino el que ellos no consiguieran besarse. De todos modos ella no tenía prisa por hacerlo, ni siquiera estaba enamorada de David. Era un chico atractivo, sin duda, pero no el chico perfecto para ella, el único perfecto era Harry, sólo que él no estaba con ella sino con otra chica. Una que ella detestaba casi tanto como el desprecio que sentía por Draco Malfoy.

Tomando en cuenta la interrupción del búho además de ver la expresión pensativa y algo melancólica que tenía Hermione, David se dio cuenta que por el momento no iba a poder besarla, así que se limitó a esperar alguna señal por parte de ella para que él pudiese hacerlo.

Durante un rato, charlaron de cosas sin importancia. Como David era bastante bromista, Hermione volvió a reírse en más de una ocasión.

Harry sentía que la sangre le hervía, pero ahora sí sabía por qué se sentía así, ella le gustaba, y mucho.

Por eso estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para evitar que aquella cita tuviera éxito. Llegó un momento en que la pareja volvió a quedarse en silencio.

David intentó probar otra manera de acercarse a Hermione. Apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de ella, Harry vio cómo ella miraba al chico con algo de asombro, seguramente porque no esperaba aquél gesto por parte de él, ya que eso era algo que solían hacer sobre todo las chicas, pero Harry también pudo ver que ella no estaba molesta porque miró sonriente al rubio y no sólo eso, sino que también apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de David.

Cuando Harry sintió que el rubio rodeaba la cintura de Hermione, pensó que toda la rabia que sentía debía estar brillando en aquella oscuridad.

Como si fuese una potente aura de batalla de algún artista marcial, un aura que estaba oculta gracias al tronco que le ocultaba de la vista de ellos.

Un poco después, y tras algunas risas suaves por parte de los dos, David se incorporó un poco, y antes de que Harry volviese a interrumpirles con algún nuevo sonido de ave, el rubio besó a Hermione. Ahora sí que sentía Harry que no sólo le hervía la sangre sino que estaba a punto de salírsele del cuerpo como si fuese la lava de algún volcán en erupción.

Hermione se quedó a cuadros, sin reacción, sobre todo al ver cómo él la empujaba hacia abajo hasta dejarla tumbada en la orilla del lago. Cuando él se colocó encima de ella y volvió a darle no sólo uno sino varios besos más, sí que pudo reaccionar. Primero usando sus manos para apartarle de su rostro y luego cambiando su expresión de sorpresa repentina a otra de enfado supremo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Demostrarte cuánto me gustas.

- Para eso no necesitas tumbarte encima de mí, apártate ahora mismo, David.

- No.

- Hazlo.- Su tono de voz indicaba una seriedad absoluta.- Hazlo ahora antes de que te haga daño.

- ¿Por qué?. Yo te gusto. ¿No?. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

Él sonrió de manera presuntuosa, eso llenó de más ira a Hermione, sobre todo cuando él inclinó su cuerpo y su rostro nuevamente hacia ella, intentando besarla de nuevo, pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba, la varita de Hermione apuntándole en plena cara.

Harry tuvo que reprimir un grito de "¡Chúpate esa!" para no ser descubierto aún.

- ¿Es que estás sordo?. Te he dicho que te apartes.

El rubio tuvo que tragar saliva al sentir aquella varita apretándose cada vez más contra su rostro, sin embargo, estaba decidido a no alejarse de Hermione hasta conseguir su objetivo, hacer todo lo posible con ella aquella noche, y no se detendría hasta lograrlo, sobre todo porque tenía una razón muy poderosa para ello, una que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella pudiera gustarle.

Cuando ella vio cómo él se le tiraba encima esta vez sin delicadeza, comenzando a besarla con fuerza y además agarrando sus muñecas para evitar que moviera los brazos, David recibió algo que no esperaba, una patada en los testículos. Ahora sí que se apartó de ella de forma inmediata, echándose a un lado y quedando tumbado bocarriba sobre la orilla del lago.

- ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, eh. No entiendes lo que te he dicho o simplemente no quieres hacerme caso?

- Lo segundo.- Dijo el rubio agarrándose sus partes nobles mientras dejaba escapar algunos gemidos de dolor.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así?. Se supone que te gusto. ¡Deberías respetar mi opinión!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque cuando a un chico le gusta una chica, hace lo posible y lo imposible por ganar su corazón y una forma muy buena es respetándola. Aunque no me extraña que tú no sepas lo que eso significa. Eres igual que tu hermana, sólo piensas en ti mismo!. ¿Pero sabes qué?. Yo no tengo por qué aguantar esto, y mucho menos aguantarte. Así que me voy!

- Si lo haces te hechizo.

Cuando Hermione le miró, pudo ver cómo la apuntaba con su varita.

Ella sabía que no bromeaba, así que también le apuntó, decidida a hechizarle antes de que él lo intentara siquiera.

- Dime David. Dime la verdad. ¿Qué es lo que te mueve a portarte así?

- Odio. Las personas como tú son odiosas para mí. Os creéis superiores al resto, siempre intentando demostrar que lo sabéis todo.

Puede que tú te sepas todos los libros o asignaturas de Hogwarts, pero no tienes ni puta idea de nada más ajeno a eso. Eres tan patética que incluso desconoces por qué quería besarte.

Aunque…es normal que te extrañase porque… ¿Qué chico en sus cabales querría poner sus labios en los tuyos?

"_Yo."_- Pensó Harry haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no intervenir hasta que ocurriese algo que Hermione no pudiese solucionar por sí misma.

- Entonces…- dijo la castaña sin evitar que le temblase la voz por la rabia que sentía.- Todo este asunto de la cita, tus cartas y demás sentimientos que supuestamente tenías por mí… ¿Era una farsa?

- Premio para la mojigata. Mi misión era citarme contigo para evitar que interrumpieses la cita de mi hermana con Harry.

- ¡Pero si yo no iba a interrumpirla. Fui la primera en decirle a Harry que fuese a buscar a tu hermana para invitarla a salir!

- Sí, pero por si acaso caías en la tentación, decidí hacerte creer que me gustabas para tenerte entretenida el mayor tiempo posible.

Sabía que me costaría trabajo lograr seducirte. Creí que lo conseguiría pero veo que me equivoqué. No sólo eres mojigata y patética, sino también rara.

Sólo así se explica que mis tácticas no surtiesen efecto. Jamás me había rechazado nadie ajeno a ti.

- Pues vete acostumbrando a que así sea, rubio de pacotilla. Porque hay muchas chicas como yo a las que no les gusta ser besadas y manoseadas en la primera cita.

- Claro, sois todas iguales de mojigatas.

- Otro insulto más, y te juro David Smith, que te dejo mudo durante un mes y lo haré de tal manera que ni todos los hechizos que puedas conocer, te servirán para evitarlo.

- Si cuando yo digo que te crees superior al resto es porque es verdad.

- Yo no me creo superior al resto, pero sí a ti. Intenta hacerme daño y ya veremos cuál de los dos sale peor parado.

Una cosa sí te recuerdo, tal y como tú dijiste en una de tus cartas, ayudé a Harry a vencer a Voldemort, no creas que podrás conmigo fácilmente.

- ¿Qué te apuestas?. "¡Expelliarmus!"

Ella perdió la varita, pero eso no le impidió correr hacia David, agacharse y agarrarle del cuello de su camisa, quitándole la varita de él, tirándola lejos y regalándole además, tres bofetadas que le dejaron la mejilla más que roja.

- ¡Escúchame bien proyecto de hombre. Que sea la última vez que te acercas a mí. Que me miras, me hablas o intentas algún tipo de acercamiento. Si vuelves a intentar aunque sea decir mi nombre, te juro por lo más sagrado que te machaco. Me oyes imbécil, te macharé hasta que ya no me sienta las manos y las piernas. Te haré tanto daño que hasta a mí me dolerá darte los golpes!. ¿He sido lo suficientemente clara, gilipollas?

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza sin ocultar el miedo en sus ojos.

- ¡Bien!.- Antes de soltar su agarre sobre él, ella le dio otra bofetada. Luego se puso en pie y recuperó su varita. Cuando la tuvo, salió corriendo en dirección al castillo para no tener que pasar más tiempo con aquél indeseable que aún estaba tumbado en el suelo sin ser capaz de ponerse en pie.

* * *

Harry la vio marcharse, incluso le pareció ver que algunas lágrimas caían por los ojos de Hermione y eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna.

Su primer impulso fue seguirla, pero sabiendo que ella tenía una habitación propia a la que sí podía acceder sin problemas, decidió que podría ir luego a hablar con ella. Antes, le daría a David Smith una muestra clara de lo que pensaba de él.

- Oye capullo.- Dijo Harry ahora delante del rubio, que había logrado sentarse en el suelo.- Quién coño te crees que eres para tratar así a mi mejor amiga.

- Qué haces aquí. Deberías estar con mi hermana.

- No, gracias. Me di cuenta que no es el tipo de chica con la que me guste pasar el tiempo libre. Veo que tú tampoco eres mejor que ella. Escúchame bien.- Dijo el moreno apuntando al rubio en sus testículos.- Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Hermione Granger, aunque sea a un metro de distancia, te juro por lo más sagrado que te haré algo tan horrible que ni siquiera podrás tener hijos. ¿Me has entendido?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, cuando Harry pensó que podía irse, recibió un rodillazo que iba dirigido a sus testículos, tuvo el reflejo suficiente como para apartarse antes de que le diese, pero eso no evitó que David usara la otra rodilla para ponerle la zancadilla y hacer que cayese al suelo.

Antes de que Harry pudiese evitarlo, empezó a recibir una cantidad de puñetazos que no sólo le rompieron los cristales de las gafas, sino también la nariz y provocaron que su labio sangrase, pues algunos cristales le arañaron la boca.

Pero David no contaba con una cosa, la mala infancia de maltratos que tuvo Harry.

Puede que cuando fuese pequeño él no supiese cómo defenderse de sus parientes, pero ahora tenía la edad y la fuerza suficientes como para hacerlo, así que sin dudarlo un segundo, Harry empezó a devolverle todos y cada uno de los golpes que le estaba dando el rubio.

Bloqueando algunos, devolviendo otros tantos y descargando así toda la rabia frustrada y contenida que había tenido gracias a los Durleys.

Cuando David volvió a caer al suelo sin ser capaz de levantarse, Harry aprovechó para ponerse en pie y mirarle con claro desprecio.

- Te lo recuerdo por si se te olvidó. Te quiero bien lejos de mí y de ella. Si no lo cumples, te haré algo peor que esto. ¿Queda claro?

David asintió con la cabeza escupiendo algo de sangre que salía por su boca, pues tenía el labio partido gracias a la paliza que acababa de recibir.

Sin añadir nada más, Harry reemprendió el regreso hacia el castillo, pero en vez de hacerlo corriendo, decidió usar su magia para invocar a su escoba, subirse a ella y llegar lo antes posible. Puede que tuviera suerte y encontrase a Hermione antes de que llegase a su habitación.

Ya que la escoba era más rápida que las piernas humanas, pudo verla aún corriendo cuando sólo le quedaba la mitad del camino.

Ella se detuvo para recuperar algo de aire, luego volvió a correr. Harry llegó a las puertas del castillo dudando de si esperar ahí a Hermione, o en la puerta de su habitación. Decidió hacer lo segundo. Así que tras echarse la escoba al hombro, se encaminó a su destino.

* * *

Cuando ella llegó, decir que venía sin aire era decir poco. Tenía el moño deshecho por la carrera, las mejillas más que rojas, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la nariz húmeda. La visión que ella presentaba ante los ojos de cualquiera, era horrible, pero Harry no lo notó. Sólo veía a la que siempre había sido su mejor amiga, rota por el dolor, la humillación y también vergüenza por todo lo que había vivido aquella noche.

Hermione siendo Hermione, no hizo lo que haría cualquier chica, preguntarle qué hacía allí o echarse a llorar en sus brazos, sino que al ver cómo tenía él la cara y las gafas, lo primero que hizo fue usar el "Oculus Reparo" para arreglárselas y luego agarrarle de una mano para hacer que entrase con ella en su habitación.

Lo primero era atender a Harry, ya se preocuparía más tarde de su propio dolor interno.

Una vez dentro, ella fue al baño, se enjuagó la cara, se sonó la nariz y luego sacó un pequeño botiquín, volviendo a su dormitorio y diciéndole a Harry que se sentara en la cama.

- Voy a curarte, así que no te muevas. Luego puedes decirme si quieres, qué es lo que te ha ocurrido para terminar así.

- Me he pegado con un idiota.- Dijo el moreno mientras sentía cómo ella usaba un algodón mojado en agua oxigenada para desinfectar las heridas y cortar la sangre que aún caía.

- ¿Otra vez Malfoy?.- preguntó ella aún usando el algodón.

- No, pero es alguien tan despreciable como él. Auch…

- Lo siento Harry. Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a la enfermería.

- Para qué, ya tengo una enfermera estupenda aquí.

- Gracias.- Dijo ella sonriéndole de forma genuina mientras tiraba el algodón y cogía otro para sanar la herida de la nariz.- Me parece que la tienes rota.

Yo no sé ningún hechizo curativo para estas cosas. En cuanto te corte la hemorragia iremos a ver a Madame Pomfrey. ¿De acuerdo?

- Vale. ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

- Por supuesto.

- Estás guapísima.

- Antes lo estaba, ahora no creo estarlo. Me arreglé porque tenía una cita pero no ha salido bien. Aunque me he alegrado bastante, ese chico era un imbécil integral. Pero…yo he sido más imbécil todavía por acudir a la cita pensando que le gustaba.

- Cuéntamelo todo.- Dijo, sabiendo lo que había ocurrido pero queriendo igualmente saber cómo se sentía ella.

- Prefiero no hablar de eso. Es bastante humillante para mí. Sólo tienes que saber, que lo que me ha ocurrido me ha pasado por ingenua.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque ningún chico en sus cabales, saldría conmigo sin tener algún motivo oculto.

- Eso no es verdad.

- Sí lo es, Harry. Es una verdad tan grande como el hecho de que Voldemort está muerto. ¿Pero sabes una cosa?.

Lo de esta noche no me ha afectado demasiado, salvo la parte en que intentó aprovecharse de mí. Aunque…qué más da ya eso. Le di su merecido.

- Eso no lo dudo. En tercero pude ver de lo que eras capaz cuando Malfoy te enfadó tanto como para pegarle un puñetazo.

- Bueno…- dijo sonriendo de forma tímida.- Esta vez no di puñetazos, aunque sí algunas bofetadas y una patada en sus testículos. Supongo que eso le habrá servido de lección.

- Seguro que sí, conmigo habría funcionado.

- Si lo hiciera otra chica, puede, pero no yo. Yo nunca te haré daño, soy incapaz de hacértelo.

- Gracias Hermione.

- No hay de qué, Harry. Bueno, creo que ya está. La nariz ya no sangra, pero aún está hinchada, dentro de poco se te pondrá morada. Quítate las gafas, tengo que verte los ojos.

- No creo que estén peor que las otras partes que ya me has curado.

- Bueno, pero igualmente están algo hinchados. Te has peleado a base de bien. ¿Eh?

- Se lo merecía. Todos y cada uno de los golpes que le di.

- Creí que estarías con Shelley en vez de pegándole a alguien.

- Estuve con ella hasta después de la hora de comer.

- Pero si me dijiste que estarías con ella hasta la cena…

- Ya pero…la cosa no salió como yo esperaba.

- ¿Y eso?.- preguntó aplicando ahora un algodón mojado en manzanilla caliente que había hecho aparecer con ayuda de su varita.

- Tenía la idea equivocada de que iba a acostarme con ella y cuando le dije que no, intentó tumbarme en el suelo mientras me besaba. Eso no me gustó.

- ¿Por qué?. Es algo más que normal, sobre todo si a la chica le gusta el chico.

- Es que a mí ella dejó de gustarme. Esa manía de querer besarme tanto llegó a cansarme, además, de las pocas cosas que hablamos no me gustaron nada las respuesta que me dio y cuando se metió contigo me gustó menos todavía.

- ¿Y por qué se metió conmigo?

- Porque le dije que tú me habías dicho que el sexo se hacía cuando se quería de verdad a alguien. Ella te llamó mojigata por pensar eso y luego me dijo por qué otros motivos se practicaba sexo.

- Bueno, no puedo decir que me asombre. Su hermano también me llamó mojigata hace poco. Eso, y otros insultos peores. Pero ya me da igual. Después de todo, él no era el chico con el que siempre había soñado.

- Ah, pero… ¿Tienes un chico con el que sueñas?

- Lo tengo desde hace un año, sí. De todos modos no creo que te interese saber quién es. Nunca va a fijarse en mí…

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque lo sé, sé que es verdad. Llevo siete años aquí, Harry, él también.

Digo yo que si le gustase aunque fuese un poco, habría tenido tiempo de sobra para hacérmelo saber. Pero no lo ha hecho, por lo tanto deduzco que no le gusto de esa manera. De todos modos no es que eso me cree un trauma, bueno, un poco sí, pero puedo vivir con ello. Sería peor aún no relacionarme con él de ninguna forma y al menos le tengo como amigo. Algo es algo.

- ¿Te gusta un amigo tuyo?

- Correcto.

- ¿Neville?

- Frío frío.

- ¿Ron?

- Más frío aún.

- ¿Colin?

- Congelado total.

- ¿Seamus?

- Ni por asomo.

- ¿Algún compañero prefecto?

- No no…

- ¿Entonces quién?. Ya no se me ocurren más nombres de chicos con los que normalmente te relacionas.

- Pues…te quedan dos o tres todavía, él está entre ellos. Bueno, esto ya está. Creo que tus ojos volverán a ser normales en poco tiempo así que venga, vámonos a la enfermería.

- ¿Me dirás por el camino quién es ese chico que te gusta tanto?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no quiero que lo sepas por el momento. ¿De acuerdo?

- Jo, no es justo. Yo siempre te he dicho qué chica me gustaba…

- Ya, pero te lo dije antes, Harry. Para qué quieres saberlo. No podrías ayudarme a estar con él, sé que no le gusto.

Cuando Harry salió de la enfermería con la cara completamente sanada y sin rastro de ninguna herida, Hermione puso rumbo a su habitación, él la acompañó durante todo el camino, sólo que en vez de despedirse y dirigirse hacia el dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, se quedó esperando que ella abriese la puerta.

- Buenas noches Harry.- Ella quiso cerrarla, pero él lo evitó poniendo un pie.- ¿Necesitas algo más?

- Pues sí. ¿Me dejas pasar?

- Adelante.

Una vez dentro, ella cerró la puerta suavemente y se reunió con él, que ya se había sentado en la cama. Ella le imitó, mirándole de lleno como hacía siempre que él quería decirle algo importante, porque estaba segura que para él lo era, ya que tenía una expresión más que seria y decidida en su rostro.

- Te he mentido Hermione.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que sé lo que te ha ocurrido esta noche. Ron me contó lo de tu admirador secreto.

Fui allí para ver si todo iba bien, así que sé todo lo que te ha sucedido con David.

Lo siento mucho, siento muchísimo que él intentase aprovecharse de ti, siento también que te insultara como lo hizo, aunque he de admitir que me alegra enormemente haber visto y oído cómo reaccionaste. No se merecía menos que eso.

- Tú…nos estabas… ¿Espiando?.- preguntó mirándole de forma incrédula.

- Sí, quería asegurarme de que no te ocurría nada malo.

- Bueno, salvo el hecho de que me tumbó e intentó besarme a la fuerza, creo que quien más ha sufrido esta noche ha sido él.

- Yo también me encargué personalmente de darle su merecido cuando te fuiste llorando.

- ¿Te pegaste con él?

- Por supuesto. Y volveré a hacerlo como no te deje tranquila a partir de ahora. Pero creo que tomará muy en cuenta mi advertencia de no acercarse a ti ni siquiera a un metro de distancia.

- Oh vaya, entonces gracias por haber sido mi caballero de reluciente armadura.- Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando quiso apartarse, se dio cuenta que él tenía agarrada su cintura y su espalda, evitándole la retirada.

- No lo hagas Hermione, no te alejes de mí.

Cuando ella vio aquellos ojos verdes mirarla con una intensidad como nunca había visto, tuvo que tragar saliva de manera insonora. Más por la emoción que sentía que porque él le diese miedo.

- No quiero que te alejes de mí, ni ahora ni nunca.

- Harry…

- No me interrumpas por favor, hay algo que necesito decirte.

- Dilo.

- Esta noche me he dado cuenta de algo importante.

Me di cuenta…sobre todo al ver todas las veces que él intentó besarte, primero me di cuenta de que no quería que él lo hiciera, ni él, ni ningún otro chico que no fuese yo, por eso entre otras cosas imité el sonido del grajo y el búho, quería interrumpiros.

Un poco después me di cuenta también de por qué no quería que la cita saliera bien. Y es porque tú me gustas mucho más que cómo sólo mi mejor amiga.

Tú eres…alguien muy especial para mí, bueno, eso lo has sido siempre pero ahora…lo eres de una forma completamente diferente a como lo eras antes.

Lo que intento decirte es que yo…quiero estar contigo como tu pareja, y no sólo como tu mejor amigo. No sé quién es el chico ese con el que tanto sueñas pero…déjame decirte que tiene mucha suerte de que te hayas fijado en él. Supongo que si él corresponde tus sentimientos los dos seríais afortunados.

Sólo prométeme algo…

- Qué.- Dijo sintiendo cómo el alma se le acababa de subir a la garganta.

- Prométeme que seguirás a mi lado, que nunca dejarás de ser mi amiga. Si no puedo estar contigo de una forma distinta a esa, al menos dame el gusto de seguir teniéndote como te he tenido desde hace siete años.

- Lo prometo.- pronunció con más facilidad ahora.

- Gracias.

Él la soltó entonces, pero ella en vez de apartarse, se apoyó más en él. Hasta dejar su cara en uno de sus hombros. Usando sus brazos para darle un más que afectivo abrazo. Ella sintió cómo él abrazaba su espalda, entonces decidió que en vez de decirle lo que sentía realmente por él, se lo demostraría.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, Hermione se apartó lo suficiente hasta poder mirarle de lleno. Agarrando su rostro con las dos manos, le besó en los labios. Teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacerlo con brusquedad por si acaso le reabría la herida que le había curado la señora Pomfrey.

Cuando Harry sintió que ella le besaba, no pudo más que quedarse sin reacción, pero sólo durante los dos primeros segundos, porque en seguida empezó a devolverle todos los besos que ella le estaba dando además de regalarle otros tantos.

Puede que ella no fuese tan experimentada como Ginny, puede que tampoco fuese alguien tan guapa como Cho o Shelly, pero desde luego, para Harry, no había otra mujer mejor para él, que Hermione Granger.

Ella besaba torpemente, eso desde luego, pero a él no le importó. Tenían toda la noche por delante para mejorar eso.

Sabía perfectamente que a ella no le importaría. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Hermione como para entender su lenguaje no hablado.

Siempre habían podido comunicarse sin necesidad de usar las palabras, aunque también era verdad que nunca hasta ahora, lo habían hecho de esa manera, pero Harry estaba seguro que si ella la usaba, era porque sentía lo mismo que él. Porque después de haber visto lo que le había hecho y dicho a David, no tenía ninguna duda de que ella no era el tipo de chica que se dejaba besar porque sí y mucho menos daría los besos sin motivo aparente.

Cuando ella se apartó, dejó la cara apoyada en uno de sus hombros además de usar un tono de voz suave y bonito para hablarle. Él prestó atención a sus palabras.

- Creo que acabo de dejarte muy claro quién es el chico soñado para mí. Pero por si acaso aún tienes dudas, te diré que eres tú. Siempre has sido tú, Harry. Aunque debo decir también, que nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tú pudieras sentir lo mismo por mí.

- No era tan difícil. Tal y como te dije antes, siempre has sido muy especial para mí, Hermione.

- Para mí, tú lo eres más, Harry.

- Me alegro mucho de que mi cita con Shelley no haya salido bien.

- Puedo decir lo mismo respecto a la mía con David. Lo único que lamento, es haberme creído que yo le gustaba.

- ¿Te creíste también todos los insultos que te dijo?

- En un principio sí, pero ya me dan igual.

- Pues que sigan dándote igual, porque ninguno de ellos son ciertos. Tú no eres patética, sino admirable.

Tampoco eres mojigata, más bien alguien con mucha dignidad y autoestima. Y eso de que eres rara tampoco es verdad.

Bueno, puede que no seas igualita a la mayoría de las chicas que hay aquí pero…eso a mí no me importa. En realidad me gusta, eso demuestra que te sales de la norma y no creo que sea algo malo sino todo lo contrario.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- Qué.

- Yo también te quiero.

- Bueno…has de quererme. Primero porque soy tu amigo y luego porque he sido tu caballero de reluciente armadura. ¿No?.- Dijo él en tono bromista, pero ella no se rió, sino que le regaló otra serie de besos que él disfrutó enormemente.

- Eres mucho más que eso, Harry. Mucho pero mucho más.- Cuando Hermione dejó salir un bostezo, Harry se rió un poco, luego tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta dejarla tumbada en la cama. Pero Hermione no se asustó como sí le había ocurrido con David, sobre todo porque confiaba en Harry como no confiaba en nadie.

Cuando él movió sus piernas para apartar el edredón y la sábana y luego usarlos para taparla hasta el cuello, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Mientras sentía cómo le regalaba otro beso en los labios, le escuchaba desearle una buena noche y veía cómo se encaminaba a la puerta. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando él la escuchó decirle…

- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Y Harry no pudo evitar parpadear dos veces antes de mirarla para confirmar si había escuchado lo que creía haber oído. Viendo su reacción, ella repitió la pregunta.

- ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Él sólo se atrevió a responder con otra pregunta.

- ¿Puedo?

Y ella le regaló una sonrisa tan bonita, sincera y dulce como pocas le había visto en los siete años que llevaban juntos.

- Por supuesto que sí. Y no sólo esta noche, sino todas las que quieras.

- ¿Todas…las que quiera?

- Eso he dicho.

- ¿Aunque eso vaya contra las normas?- cuestionó, sabiendo como sabía que ella siempre procuraba cumplirlas.

- Y desde cuándo te han importado a ti las dichosas normas.

- Desde nunca.

- Entonces no las tengas en cuenta. Si quieres dormir conmigo, tienes media cama de matrimonio donde poder acomodarte. Si prefieres dormir con tus compañeros, hasta mañana y buenas noches. Igualmente te seguiré queriendo cuando despierte.

- Tú me… ¿Tú me quieres?

- Vamos, que no lo sabes.

- ¿Me quieres?

- Sí Harry, te quiero. ¿De acuerdo?. Te quiero igual que se querían tus padres y también igual que se quieren los míos.

Te quiero tanto como para aceptar tu propuesta de matrimonio si es que llega el día en que me hagas una.

Te quiero por ser tú, te quiero por ser también mi mejor amigo y sobre todo te quiero porque en toda mi vida, no he querido jamás a nadie como te quiero a ti.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- Hazme sitio.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse un poco cuando le vio aproximarse con paso ligero.

Con algo más de prisa, él se quitó la túnica, los zapatos, el cinturón, el jersey, la corbata y hasta la camisa.

Quedándose sólo en calcetines y sus pantalones del colegio.

Una vez hecho todo eso, Harry no esperó ni dos segundos para tumbarse al lado de Hermione, que acababa de girarse y estaba mirándole de frente. Abriendo además sus brazos para que él se cobijase en ellos si así lo quería. Harry aceptó también esa invitación, dejando la cara bajo uno de los hombros de ella mientras sentía cómo le acariciaba el pelo negro.

- Estaba recordando otra vez lo que me dijo Shelly del sexo.

- ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

- No, pero…creo que si me diesen a elegir una chica con la que acostarme, me encantaría que fuese alguien como tú.

- Yo también te elegiría sin dudarlo un segundo.

- Lo digo en serio, Hermione.

- Yo también, Harry.

- Creo que te elegiría porque para mí no hay nadie mejor que tú. Siempre me has tratado muy bien y también me has cuidado mucho. Lo que intento decir es que sé que no hay nadie en todo el castillo, que me quiera, valore y respete más que tú.

- Eso puedo jurártelo.

- No me hace falta.

- De verdad que te quiero mucho, Harry.

- Yo también a ti.

- Y cuando sientas que quieres dar ese paso conmigo, sólo dímelo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Y no te preocupes por nada más. Yo no voy a dejarte a no ser que seas tú el que quiera.

- No quiero. La verdad es que me encantaría que siguiéramos juntos incluso después del colegio.

- A mí también me gustaría eso.

- Y…acerca de lo que dijiste antes sobre que aceptarías casarte conmigo si algún día te lo pidiera…Lo dijiste en serio. ¿Verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- ¿Tanto me quieres, Hermione?

- Tanto como ni yo misma puedo explicarte. Viviría por ti, moriría por ti, daría todo por ti, Harry.

- De… ¿De verdad?

- De la mejor. Me da igual si algo malo me ocurre, lo único importante para mí es que tú estés bien.

- Yo…Yo no sé qué decir.

- No importa.

- Hermione, yo te…te…

- Sé que me quieres, Harry.

- Y yo quiero decírtelo lo que pasa es que no me sale.

- Bueno, cuando las palabras fallan, es mejor usar otras cosas.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Cualquier muestra de afecto que te apetezca darme.

- ¿Aunque sean muchas?

- Sí.- Dijo ella riéndose suavemente.- Aunque sean millones, no van a molestarme.

- Entonces… ¿Puedo dártelas ahora?

- Lo estoy deseando.

- Coge aire, Hermione.

Ella volvió a reírse, pero se le cortó en el instante en que él comenzó a besarla.

Hermione correspondió todos y cada uno de esos besos mientras que tiraba suavemente de él hasta situarle encima de ella, pero esta vez, Harry no se sintió incómodo sino todo lo contrario, cuando sintió que su respiración y la de ella se aceleraban, supo sin ninguna duda que no era algo malo.

Aunque también sintió otra cosa, que besar, acariciar y tocar a Hermione de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, aunque fuese por debajo de la ropa, era la cosa más correcta que había hecho en toda su vida, además de ser la más excitante.

Él sólo se apartó cuando la falta de aire se hizo insoportable, pero no se alejó de ella en lo más mínimo, sino que siguió en la misma posición en que ella le había colocado, mientras la miraba con lo que Hermione podría interpretar como "absoluta adoración". Entonces sí, con voz suave, dulce y bonita, él pronunció…

- Te quiero. Te quiero mucho mucho. Un montón enorme.

Ella no pudo evitar que una lágrima repentina cayese por su rostro. Él la retiró, sabiendo que estaba emocionada y no triste.

Cuando ella le devolvió el "te quiero", Harry volvió a besarla muchas veces más, luego volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, acurrucándose en su pecho y abrazándole la cintura con las dos manos. Él sintió cómo ella le daba un beso en la cabeza y le acariciaba el cabello.

Harry se fue relajando poco a poco, sintiendo cómo ella tocaba sus hebras negras.

Lo último que él escuchó antes de dormirse fue un dulce "Buenas noches cariño", que le hizo sentirse más que querido.

Sobre todo porque era la primera vez que una mujer usaba la palabra "cariño" para referirse a él.

Lo último que él pronunció antes de dormirse de forma definitiva, fue un sencillo "Feliz San Valentín, Hermione" y gracias a la respuesta que ella le dio "Felicísimo sólo por estar contigo", él supo que para él también había sido un día feliz y más que especial, sintiendo también que aún quedarían muchos días felices y especiales por vivir, sólo por tenerlos junto a Hermione.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Aunque sea con adelanto, espero que paseis un buen día de San Valentín y que recibais muchas sorpresas bonitas. No sé si volveré o no a subir otra historia antes de volver a Ohanes pero por si acaso no lo hago, sí os digo que no volveré a publicar nada hasta finales de febrero o las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Os mando un beso grande y un gran abrazo. RAkAoMi.

Dedico este Oneshot a: Sonia Granger Potter, Daphne Potter, Helara Potter, Cristy Potter, Monik, y también al resto de las lectoras y los lectores que siempre dedican algo de su tiempo para dejarme un review. Sobre todo agradezco los reviews de aquellas personas que me los dejan largos, extensos y con un comentario más que bien hecho del fic en sí. Todo mi cariño para vosotros/as. Hasta la próxima historia. ;-)


End file.
